This invention relates generally to Track & Field equipment and particularly to a jump takeoff position indicator system for use in events requiring an accurate indication of the foot position of an athlete at takeoff such as in the long jump and triple jump competitions.
The long jump and triple jump events in Track & Field competition require the athlete to jump from a fixed takeoff board into a sand filled landing pit from a running start down an approach runway. The takeoff board may be an actual wood or composition board or simply a painted area on the approach runway. Typical long jump runways have 2 takeoff boards at different distances from the sand pit to accommodate athletes of different jumping ability. The triple jump runway may have 3 or 4 different takeoff boards. The object of the competition is to attain the longest jump from the takeoff board. The distance of the jump is measured from the edge of the takeoff board closest to the sand pit to the point of first contact of the athlete in the landing pit.
Therefore, to gain the maximum measurable distance, the athlete attempts to takeoff as close to the edge of the board as possible without the front edge of the foot extending over. The jump is not measured if the front of the athlete's foot crosses over the edge of the takeoff board. The athletes that can takeoff close to the edge of the board have a definite advantage in the competition. Thus, training for these events involves repetitive approach runs to obtain consistency in the takeoff point. However, it is difficult for the athlete to know where their foot was in relation to the edge of the takeoff board during these practice sessions while running at full speed and concentrating on the other aspects of the jump. This often results in a coach or second athlete being needed to watch for the takeoff point. This results in approximate takeoff positions at best as human error comes into play. Clearly, a need exists for a device that provides long jump and triple jump athletes with this takeoff position information.
Several attempts have been made in the past to allow an athlete to determine where their foot was in relation to the board edge at the moment of takeoff. U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,800 to Hanner proposes a mechanical marker board that gives an indication of the foot position by means of an array of parallel mounted elements pivotally mounted to a base. Prior to use the elements are facing in an upward position. When a jump is made, the elements that come in contact with the athlete's foot are forced to lie flat, thereby, giving an indication of the takeoff point. Several problems exist with this approach. The mechanical marker board needs to replace the existing takeoff board and become a permanent part of the runway. With up to 6 different takeoff boards needed for the long jump and triple jump runways, it would be very costly to replace them all with the mechanical marker board. The marker board also presents a safety problem for the athlete as the foot is required to come in contact with movable elements. A third problem involves the mechanical nature of the device. With the location outdoors in close proximity to sand, the device would be a constant maintenance problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,912 to Bednarz et al. discloses a laser beam foul detector system used for detecting that an athlete's foot has crossed the foul line during a jump. A training beam option is described that gives an indication to an athlete that their foot crossed a line located in front of the foul line. However, this system fails to provide the accuracy required by today's athletes. It simply shows that a reference point was crossed. The margin of error could be as much as the length of the athlete's foot depending on the location of the training line relative to the foul line. The athlete may not cross the line at all resulting in no takeoff position information feedback. This system also suffers from a very involved alignment and setup procedure utilizing mounting plates and adjustment screws. Furthermore, the system lacks the portability required to move from location to location quickly as required when athletes are jumping from different takeoff boards. The system requires extensive installation that would be needed at each possible takeoff board location.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:                a) To provide a takeoff position indicator that is portable and can be moved from one takeoff board location to another quickly.        b) To provide an accurate indication of the foot position of an athlete at takeoff relative to the edge of the takeoff board.        c) To provide a system that can be used on existing approach runways without installation or modification of the approach runway.        d) To provide a system with a memory that stores the foot position information at takeoff for subsequent recall.        e) To provide a system that requires only visual alignment and no setup.        f) To provide a system that gives the athlete the means to determine their true jumping potential.        g) To provide a training device that allows the athlete to train without the aid of a coach or additional athlete.        h) To provide a modular system design that allows for easy system flexibility and expandability.        i) To provide a system that functions under all ambient light levels without adjustment.        
Other objects and advantages of my invention will become clear to those skilled in the art after review of the following drawings and description.